A Boshane royal Baby
by stardiva
Summary: this is a new arc in my ianto and the prince series.. Ianto is preg. there is to be a heir to the Boshane throne. enjoy... there will be more chaps.. here is chapter 3 .. please review... hope you like...
1. Chapter 1

Prince Ianto Jones Harkness sat on a sofa in the private sitting room of Torchwood Mannor. He and his Husband Prince Jackson Harkness were staying at Jack's ancestral home, Torchwood Manor . Jack's parents, King Jarrad and Queen Isabella were away on a second honeymoon. Ianto was reading the morning paper when he felt a pair of familar arms go about his waist, soft familar lips caressing his bare neck .

Ianto heard the pouty, yet husky voice of his husband " Yani,You left your king all alone in bed ." The voice purred in his ear. Ianto kept a straight face as he spoke softly as he folded his paper, setting it down on the coffee table. "Why Sire ? Did you miss me?" Ianto shivered as he felt Jack's lips once again kiss the back of his neck, as he growled huskily. "Yep."

Ianto giggled as Jack's lips tickled his ear. He squeaked "Good morning Sire, Coffee?" Jack grinned as he sat down on the couch beside Ianto. " Morning Yani. " Jack put his hand under Ianto's shirt and touched Ianto's stomach gently " How are you both?" Ianto smiled"We're good. This little one has been kicking up a storm this morning. Our little one is festy just like her daddy" Jack gently kissed Ianto's throat and nuzzled it. "I love you Yani." Ianto softly kissed his husband's lips." I love you too Sire."

Again Ianto sighed as he felt his husband's hand resting on his swollen stomach. They had found out shortly after their marrage, Ianto had become pregnant. In several Boshane families, It was common for men to give birth.

They had found out that Jack could father a child but could not become pregnant, where Ianto could both father a child and carry the child to term. The pregnancy was a surprise , but a pleasant one to the young married couple.

FLASHBACK

Ianto clutched the bathroom sink with his hands , his heart racing in his chest. he had just thrown up. His head was pounding. He didn't hear his husband Jack in the doorway, behind him . Jack went to his husband's side in concern "Yani? Are you ok? whats wrong? Ianto?" Ianto winced as he closed his eyes to the wave of nausea that was going through his body. "J...Jack?" He suddenly felt his knees buckle and he would have hit the floor had he not felt the strong arms of Jack, catch him tenderly "I got you Yani. I got ya."

Prince Jack Harkness put his arms around his beloved husband as he helped him to his feet . Gently Jack helped Ianto back to their bed and lay him down. Jack stroked Ianto's brow and looked at his husband worriedly as he kissed Ianto's cheek ."You're awfully warm." Ianto looked at him 'I'm fine, Jack. Really" Jack touched Ianto's cheek. "Yani, you are not fine. You almost passed out. You are not fine." Again he touch Ianto's forehead which still felt warm.

Ianto lay back against the pillows. Jack sat down on the bed next to him and pulled out his cell phone. Ianto watched him " Jack, what are you doing?" Jack looked at him "I am calling the doctor." Ianto tried to protest but Jack stopped him mid sentence, "Yani, For once , do not argue with me." Ianto mock saluted his husband and was about to reply when another wave of nausea tore through him. He winced and laid back against the pillows as his husband looked at him worriedly. "Yan.. I am calling the doctor and that is the end of it.."

Ianto, in spite of the sick feeling, rolled his eyes "Yes Sire what ever you say Sire.." Ignoring this, The prince dialed a number and then spoke "Yes, this is Prince Jackson Harkness, I need for Doctor TENnet to come at once to Torchwood Manor. Tell him my husband, Prince Ianto is ill. Thank you, we will expect him shortly." Jack then hung up the phone then lay back and gathered Ianto in his arms and the two young men waited for the royal doctor to arrive.

An hour later Ianto was sitting up in bed still in shock from what the Doctor had just told them. Jack had gone to escort Doctor Tennet out. Ianto had just closed his eyes wearily as Jack re entered their bedroom. Ianto felt the bed move as his husband sat down beside him . Ianto sighed heavily as he felt Jack's arms encircling him . Jack then helped Ianto off with his shirt. Ianto then leaned back in his prince's arms.

Ianto felt Jack's soft lips grase his temple as Jack softly whispered " Tell me what you're thinking... Yani, I need to know." Jack took hold of his hand "Yani , talk to me. Please don't close up on me. Let me know what..." Ianto opened his eyes , looked at his husband with love as he gently touched Jack's cheek " I'm ok , Jack really.. Its just a lot to take in. We are too young for this to happen. We are newly weds for chirst sake... "

Jack placed a long lover's kiss on his husband's lips then looked at him as he touched Ianto's cheek sorftly " Don't worry Yani. We are the same age my parents were when mother had me. We will be fine I promise. We are in this together. You know our parents will love being grandparents. I love you, my Ianto Jones Harkness. And I am going to love .." he put a gentle hand on Ianto's stomach and leaned down to kiss Ianto's bare stomach. "Who ever this beautiful being is that is about to enter our lives."

ok this is another arc in my Ianto and the prince... ok should it be a boy or girl? am thinking a little princess... am picturing Ianto waking up with a face full of make up and Jack being called daddy King.

any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

" Don't worry Yani. We are the same age my parents were when mother had me. We will be fine I promise. We are in this together. You know our parents will love being grandparents. I love you, my Ianto Jones Harkness. And I am going to love .." he put a gentle hand on Ianto's stomach and leaned down to kiss Ianto's bare stomach. "Who ever this beautiful being is that is about to enter our lives."

END OF FLASH BACK.

this next part is in Ianto's point of view.

Jack held me close, as he softly cooed in my ear." So, what do you have planned for the day my Yani?" I smiled as I leaned back in his arms."Not alot. I have a check up with Doctor Tennet at 11 for a ultrasound . Just to make sure all is well with our little one." I patted his hand which was still on my stomach as I looked at him."What about you, My prince ?" Jack smiled "Not much,Just spending the day with my beautiful Husband, going with him to his Doctor's appointment."

I started to protest "Jack, you don't have to come..." But then I stopped, cause I realised that Jack was coming with me to my appointment, wiether , I wanted him to or not. Jack always come with me to every appointment from the start of my pregnancy . He spoke "Don't argue with your prince, mister. Yani, this is our baby, you are my husband, We made this baby. Our love made this child . I intend to be a hands on father from the start and that includes going with you to your doctor appointments." He kissed me tenderly " Have I made myself clear?"

I rolled my eyes at this but didn't argue. This was the way of my prince. All of my life we had been there for each other. Through thick and thin. We had gone from childhood friends to adult lovers and then soon after Jack proposed and I excepted and became his husband. I smiled as he kissed me again "Yep."

Jack, as we sat there now , kissed my cheek , while he still had his hand on my then was when our baby decided to make his or her presence known. Jack grinned as he gently rested his hand on my swollen stomach. His grin became a look of wonder as he felt our baby kick. " OH Yani. Did you feel that? Oh of course you felt that." he breathed as he gently kissed my stomach "That is so amazing." He held me close with his hand still on my stomach, I winced slightly which Jack noticed. He spoke in concern. "Are you ok, Yani? Does it hurt? How can I help. " I smiled as I touched his cheek loving. " Jack, I'm fine. And no it doesn't hurt that much. Its just our little one, letting me know she is awake. "

We rose and made our way back to our bedchamber. Once inside Jack lead the way to our bed. He then laid me down against the soft pillows. We kissed again and Jack began kissing my throat as he ran his hands up and down my upper body. I moaned in pleasure as I felt my husband's lips on my bare neck as he began to unbutton my shirt and his fingers slipped under it . Soon we both were naked , my prince made gentle love to me. "Oh Jack, oh Sire I Love you oh my god." Afterwords we laid together in our marrage bed just talking and cuddling.

Jack kissed my cheek as he made lazy circles on my stomach. " Wanna go for a picnic? it is a beautiful day out . We can you know, dabble." I laughed at this, "Sure. We can go after my appointment , how would that be?" He grinned as he began kissing my throat again causing me to moan in pleasure. "I'll have Mrs H prepare all your favorites and we can lay under our tree and enjoy the day together."

there is chap two

hope its ok... if any one has any suggestions or any thing...

please let me know for the next chaps ...

again hope this chap is ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack kissed my cheek as he made lazy circles on my stomach. " Wanna go for a picnic? it is a beautiful day out . We can you know, dabble." I laughed at this, "Sure. We can go after my appointment , how would that be?" Jack grinned as he began kissing my throat again causing me to moan in pleasure. " That sounds perfect Yani.I'll have Mrs H prepare all your favorites. After the appointment, we can come here and picnic under our tree and enjoy the day together."

My appointment went well. Jack like any expectant father ,began to ask The DOCTOR countless questions about my pregnancy and how it was progressing. Thus making it difficult for the Doctor. Questions like " What are you doing now, What is that for... Why is that beeping. Thats not hurting Ianto or the baby is it?"

It was like this every time Jack escorted me to my appointments. I was sure that had Jack not been the prince, The DOCTOR would have asked him to leave so he could have conducted my ultra sound in peace. Finally after about ten minutes of this, I silenced Jack with a kiss " Cariad , please let the doctor finish , ok? "

Jack began to sulk but never let go of my hand. He opened his mouth to speak when I put my fingers to his lips tenderly, thus silencing him. I then looked at the Doctor apologetically" I am sorry about this , Doctor Tennet ,this is our first child and we both are nervous.. Hope you understand . ." The Doctor nodded as he smiled " Indeed I do , Indeed I do. It is not a problem , your highness, He is not the first stressed expectant father we have had here. And being a father of three myself... I understand completely." He then clapped his hands as he spoke"Right, lets get you two out of here... Now Master Ianto this gel might feel abit chilly at first.. "

Once my appointment was over ,Jack and I headed for my family's estate. First we stopped off at Torchwood Manor to pick up a picnic lunch that our beloved Cook Mrs. Hudson had prepared . When we entered the kitchen, we were greeted by the amorma of fresh baked cookies. As we entered, Mrs H greeted us warmly with a smile " Hello dears. I have some nice chocolate biscuts fresh out of the oven... Would you like one?"

Of course Jack being Jack went up behind her and put his arms around her waist as he growled playfully "Cooooooookie" as he grabbed one off the plate she offered. He smiled impishly at her. "Hi ya Toots... You gorgeous stack of pancakes... Don't mind if I do."

She swatted him " OOOH...You cheeky little monkey. " Jack shoved the cookie in his mouth. "Mmmmm these are Delish." Mrs. Hudson laughed as I scolded him mockingly "Now Sire... Save some for the rest of us. " Jack grinned as he scooped up another cookie. "Thats no kinda fun. step up your game there you two."

Mrs Hudson then turned to me and greet me warmly as she offered me the plate of cookies. I took a couple and ate one. I sighed in pleasure, Jack is right , they were delicious. Mrs Hudson smiled as she inquired ."So, Master Ianto, how did your appointment go..Every thing alright with the wee one? I have your picnic hamper all ready for you.. It's over on the kitchen counter." I smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek "Thank you Mrs H. Yeah it went well . Doctor Tennet said every thing is going along fine. And thank you for making the hamper for us. I hope it wasn't too much touble for you.. " She shook her head " Nothing is too much trouble for my boys. Think nothing of it my dear."

I moved to pick up the basket when Jack reached over and took hold of the handle. "Oh No you don't , Yani. I'll take that if you please." I rolled my eyes "Jack, I'm pregnant not sick. I can carry a ruddy picnic hamper." Jack stuck out his tongue "Shut up and give me the basket... OBEY ME at once Husband"

Mrs Hudson laughed as I rolled my eyes at Jack. " Fine what ever SIRE..." Jack playfully kissed my cheek and picked up the basket. " Come on Yani ... our picnic awaits." He winked playfully at Mrs Hudson as once again he snagged another cookie with his free hand. " See ya later Toots... Don't wait up.." He darted out the door , I followed him after bidding a still chuckling Mrs Hudson good bye.

A while later found us sitting under our tree on my family's estate. I sat against a pillow against the tree. My prince lay with his head on my shoulder. Jack also had his hand on my now rounded middle.

We sat arm in arm , enjoying the picnic and talking then lay his head on my chest. I sighed as he began to rub my stomach and spoke " Yan what do you think our baby is gonna be like.." I kissed the top of his head. " With parents like us , Extraordinary." We looked at each other and laughed then shared a kiss. I sighed contently as he ran his fingers through my hair and gazed contently in my eyes . " Maybe one day she will find love over a peanut butter sandwich on the school play ground.. " I murmured softly as I kissed his lips" perhaps ..."

I feel his finger gently caressing the ear that held the diamond stud he had given me on my sixteenth birthday. His own ear held it's we lay there, he once again put his head to rest on my shoulder and began to kiss my neck and then started to finger my ear again. He spoke softly .

"Yani do you remember when we got these done." I nodded " Yeah, I remember. Both our mums didn't want us to get them done. Stating that it would hurt and we were too young to get them done. ." Jack chuckled as he kissed me " Yeah, But I turned on the Harkness charm and convinced them ." I laughed at this. "And you also turned on the Harkness pout. " Again the grin that had my heart spread over his features. " Yeah your mom caved in early but my mom was a hard sell. To this day I think she still thought it was bad idea. " I laughed at this as I spoke teasingly. " It was on that day I learned where you get your stuborn streak from."

When we were ten, we had convinced our parents to let us get our ears pierced. But they had refused to pay for us to get them done. Jack begged and pleaded to make them change their minds. Finally King Jarrid had looked at us and said "If you boys really want this, you have to pay for it out of your own allowance." Jack had punched the air in excitement "All Right." He then took hold of my hand , as he grinned. " Come on Yani , Lets go tell Tosh. Bet ya a kiss I can talk her in to getting hers done"

We agreed that if he won I had to kiss him the lips and if I won ,I would let him kiss me on my cheek. He agreed with the cheeky smile I have since learned to love. We spat on it and shook hands in agreement. We then took off for Tosh's on our bikes.

But when we went over to Tosh's My Aunt Emma ( Tosh's mum) had told us Tosh had come down with a very bad cold and was in bed. When we went up to see her , Jack told her about getting our ears pierced. Grinning at this, Tosh made Jack and I promise to take pictures of us getting them done. Jack grinned at this and said he would make sure of it. We said our goodbyes to Tosh and headed out the door.

At first Jack had pouted when he had lost the bet. But had perked up when he remembered our deal. He leaned in and kissed my cheek gently but firmly. This made me blush slightly. The kiss stired feelings in me that at the time , I was unsure of ,being a boy of ten. But then Jack took hold of my hand and grinned " Come on Yani.. I'm hungry . Lets go to the Tardis for Ice cream ..."

So the next day Jack and I headed to the Cage aux folles beauty Salon with Jack's mother to get them done. Jack had agreed to pay for the both of us. Jack and I had both tried to put on a brave face in front of both Jack's mother and miss Noble ( her assistant) who had brought us. Part of me wanted to back out . I had the feeling that Jack did too . But niether one of us were gonna do that in front of the Queen. We would never hear the end of it if we did. We were big boys and big boys didn't show fear in front of their mothers. Still that didn't stop Jack from holding my hand as we sat waiting in the reception area. I glanced up at Jack's mum who didn't notice this cause she was too busy with her assistant. I squeezed my prince's hand, and then rested my head on his shoulder.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I glanced over my best friend. Jack gave me his bravest smile. He stage whipered so Jack's mothers couldn't hear. "You scared Yani? " I shook my head bravely "Nope. " I paused and looked at him "Are you?" He smirked " Nah! Not me." just then Mr Greggory ( who owned the shop) , came out to greet us. He made a bee line straight for the Queen and her assistant.. He bowed deeply " Ahh YOUR HIGHNESS ... how are you? May I get you some tea.. ohhh and the little prince . How exciting... How are you little fellow? This is a honour to have members of the Royal family in my humble Salon. " Mr Greggory patted Jack on the head and smiled at the Queen, totally ignored me.

I looked at Jack who had a deep frown on his face. I looked at Mr Greggory and knew this guy was in for it. There was one thing I knew my prince hated. That was when grown ups made a fuss over him and ignored me. I braced my self cause I knew what was coming. I knew when Jack was ticked he didn't hold back.

Jack glared at Mr Greggory and spoke" Oy, first of all , You can quit sucking up to my mother. She is not paying for this , Sunshine... I AM..,," Then Jack put his arm around my waist and glared at Mr Greggory "Second of all , this is my best friend, lanto Jones. You were ignoring him,I do not like when stupid butt kissing grown ups like you do that.. No one puts my Yani in the corner. Now apologise to him or I have my Father the king come put you in our dungeon. Have I made my self clear?"

uhohh

Jack you are being a very bad boy... what is momma gonna say... hope you like this... please review...


End file.
